


happy memories

by Junnieevee



Series: volleyball dorks shouldn't have wands [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor!Noya, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff!Hinata, Kagehina (mentioned), M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Slytherin!Osamu, Unrequired Osahina, Unrequited Love, everyone wants to kiss hinata what else is new, i honestly just like unrequited love stories, i mean i don't mention it on the fic but is my personal headcannon, welcome to the club 'samu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee
Summary: Usually, Osamu wasn’t the kind of guy that would just accept help from others. Pride and dignity were default traits for a proper Slytherin, and to admit that he couldn’t properly make a patronus charm of all things should be a low blow for his ego. Even lower, considering he was being taught by a Hufflepuff kid of all people in the castle.But, strangely, it was not.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: volleyball dorks shouldn't have wands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	happy memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the only one who ships platonic Osahina here?
> 
> So yeah, English is not my main language. I just write thins kind of things for practice (and fun mostly), so if you see something's not right with the grammar, please let me know.

“Yes! You got it!  _ You got it!! _ ” 

Usually, Osamu wasn’t the kind of guy that would just accept help from others. Pride and dignity were default traits for a proper Slytherin, and to admit that he couldn’t properly make a  _ patronus  _ charm of all things should be a low blow for his ego. Even lower, considering he was being taught by a Hufflepuff kid of all people in the castle. 

But, strangely, it was not. 

Osamu smiled at his patronus. A fox, with tiny ears, a short, fluffy tail, and slim snout. An arctic fox of some sort he guessed, he couldn’t tell for sure thanks to the natural silver color of the spell. 

“It’s so fluffy!!” 

He was so amazed by his success that he almost forgot he had company. A loud company.

It was late up at the Astronomy Tower, and even if the access was restricted, it is not like Osamu cared anyway. This place was his favorite spot in the castle, he often hung out there to avoid people, but sometimes he allowed himself to have someone to talk with.

Hinata Shoyo was not the kind of guy he would hang out with though. Loud, annoying and with so much energy to spend. He was always smiling, laughing and jumping here and there, a perfect seeker for Karasuno’s Quidditch Team, and a good one, as he could tell that by personal experience. 

“Are you gonna name him? Or is it a she…?” 

Osamu huffed a laugh, watching Hinata thinking hard with a hand on his chin. His patronus was running over their heads, before diving and nuzzling the Hufflepuff’s cheek fondly. 

“Awww~ You’re so cute!”

Osamu gulped hard, a blush dusting his cheeks at the sight. His brain stopped for a minute, silver light shining brightly around Hinata as his big, brown eyes radiated so much happiness and joy, authentic joy for something a wizard his age should have learned a long time ago. He was also nervous. Did Hinata know a patronus was a mirror of the soul? A projection of his deepest and more private  _ feelings _ ? The fox found a place at Hinata’s arms, cuddling against his chest as the boy laughed freely.

Hinata knew? Hinata could tell that he had a  _ freaking crush _ on him? Probably yes, or probably not. Hinata was like a wild animal (a fluffy and tiny one for the record), his instincts guided him most of the time, and that was why he was so good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Could he know by instinct things like that? Osamu was losing his cool and it was all Hinata’s fault.

“Miya-san?”

Osamu blinked twice, watching dumbfounded at his companion, still smiling, still breathtakingly cute…

“Sorry, I spaced out for a bit”

Hinata only giggled, walking towards him while handing him his patronus. However, the spell disappeared, leaving them in the middle of the thick darkness of the night.

“That was cool” Hinata said, his voice lower, calmer.

“Yeah, it was. Thank you” he said back.

“It was nothing!” maybe as instinct, maybe it was something more, but Hinata walked two steps to be closer to him, surely trying to see his face better, their eyes not used to the total darkness after the blinding light of his patronus yet.

Osamu gulped again. He wanted to pull him closer, embrace his tiny body and hold it against his chest. Instead, he scratched behind his head, nervous as he talked again to avoid awkward silence.

“W-Where did you learn how to summon a patronus anyway?”

Even in the blackness of the room, he could see his eyes shine, excited.

“It was weird!” he answered, “Asahi-san was moping about a hard spell he had to do for a test or something like that, then Yachi-san and Yamaguchi explained to me about it and I began practicing with Kageyama!” 

Hinata was not good at explaining things or telling stories. Osamu could imagine the process was pretty much harder than that, but his inability to explain was not what bothered him.

“Kageyama?”

“Yeah!” Hinata exclaimed “We both practiced a lot, and we even made a bet about who would summon his patronus first. That idiot only won for two seconds I swear! But his crow was smaller than mine so we called it a draw”

Osamu frowned, glad that Hinata couldn’t see his face.

“You two have the same patronus?” his voice was lower

“Yup! But my crow has bigger wings! Although Yamaguchi says mine is more like a raven, I don’t see the difference”

Osamu remained quiet as Hinata rambled, his eyes getting used to the darkness as the time passed. Every time Hinata mentioned Kageyama it was a push to do something about his crush, he was so close to directly kiss him when they both heard something moving on the floor as if the stone tiles were moving under. He moved without thinking to protect Hinata, rushing to cover his smaller frame with his height, but seemed to be unnecessary.

“Noya-san!” he said cheerily, as someone got out from the hole in the ground with his wand glowing a lumos spell

“Sho!” the other exclaimed accusatively “Suga-san is looking for you! If he notices you’re not in your room we’re getting in trouble!”

Hinata made a weird sound of surprise and fear, like a kitten’s strangled gasp, if that made any sense. 

“ _Holy Merlin’s pants_ ” he whispered “Coming!” he said not before looking him in the eye, warm eyes over him as he smiled “Gotta go now! I had a lot of fun! If you need something else don’t hesitate in telling me”

“Yeah…” 

After that, he turned around, hopped inside the hole along with his friend and disappeared. It was dark again.

And since when was it so cold up there?


End file.
